


Temperamental

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humanoid!Bill Cipher, M/M, Parent!BillDIp, Parental!BillDip, Wrath and Dipper bond yeaaahh, don't worry this has a happy happy ending, humanoid!Bill, i think i pushed the argument too far idk man idk, im kidding he's a crybaby, sin children AU, what are summaries, wrATH IS A HUGE SHITLORD OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an argument between Bill and Wrath, the sin decides to bolt out into the forest rather than face the consequences of his actions. Dipper offered to go find him and allow Bill to stay at home and calm his temper, resulting in a little bonding time between him and the sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperamental

**Author's Note:**

> They call me crybaby, crybaby, but i don't fucking care...

“Ira!” Wrath had locked himself in the shared bedroom of Dipper and Bill’s, sitting between the bed and the nightstand with a red hue of anger flushing his face as he glared at the door, pulling his legs tighter to his chest at the sound of Bill’s voice.

“Go away!” His voice cracked with his own anger, “I don’t wanna talk to you and you can’t make me come out of here!”

Bill clenched his teeth and hissed an annoyed sigh through his teeth, brushing back his blonde hair from his face to calm himself, “Ira, what you did was uncalled for and upset your sister.”

“I don’t care!” He unlatched one of his hands from around his shins to reach up and blindly feel over the table top, glaring over at the door as he did so.

“You should care, because you made her cry,” he was taking deep inhales as he kept his annoyance and frustration down to speak calmly to the sin through the door, relaxing his shoulders only to tense them once again at the retorting voice.

“Pride is a spoiled brat and you only care because she’s you’re dumb little princess and you love her!” Wrath’s fingers wrapped around the flashlight Dipper kept in hand when he was reading or needed to look underneath the bed.

Bill glared at nothing as he took a step back only to have his attention grabbed by Dipper, “You know the key is right above the door, right?”

The demon rolled his eyes, not in the mood to deal with the cocky smile on his human’s face as he easily reached the key and unlocked the door. Wrath yelped at the opening and appearance of Bill in the room now, clutching the flashlight closer to him.

“Go away! Don’t you need to comfort your precious damn princess?” Wrath seethed, narrowing his crimson eyes upwards at the other demon.

Bill took a deep breath, “You know for a fact, Ira, that I don’t see her any high-“

“Bullshit! That is a huge lie right there!” he didn’t care about the fact he was using language in front of his father figure, too pissed off to care at this point, “Ever since we came here to this dumb house with that dumb human you like so damn much it’s been awful! You don’t care anymore about anyone else but Pride because you think that just because that fucking flesh-suited-pathetic-wimp-human is here you can neglect the rest of us! Oh wait! Oh shit, I’m sorry! I made a mistake! You do pay attention to us! Only when we do one small little thing out of place! So fucking sorry that all of us came in a deal, Cipher!” Bill’s eyes widened even more at the sound of his last name on the sin’s tongue, “So sorry that you’re stuck with us and you can’t just have Pride like you want! But hey! Is that why you brought us here?! So you could con the rest of us off on some poor sap just so you could take Pride!? Wow, wow I have to admit though, that’s pretty fucking low, even for a being like _you.”_

Wrath was glaring up, his voice was dripping with malicious venom as he bared his dully pointed teeth, his face almost as dark as his eyes.

Dipper was standing in the hallway, debating whether he should confront them both or leave them be, to go downstairs with the others, or to make sure it didn’t get any worse than it was getting. Bill must have heard his thoughts because instead of lashing out just like the sin he took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, exhaling in a growl but still remained as calm as he could.

“I don’t know where you got the thought of that one, but if anything is a lie it’s that,” Bill carefully took a step closer and when he saw the way Wrath tensed up even more he held his hands up in defense, “I brought you all here because I love each and every one of you, yes every single one, including my spoiled little brat _you._ Do you really think that if I didn’t care for you at all you’d even still be here, in my life, at all? I took you in, I’ve raised you, and I’ve been doing what’s best for you from the day you met me.”

“Best for me?!” Wrath laughed loudly in mock, “You didn’t even give me a choice! You didn’t give any of us a choice! You just grabbed us and practically tossed us through a rift without a single care on what our thoughts were! That’s all you do, that’s all you do dammit! You don’t care about anyone else but yourself, you never asked and you never will because you don’t care! You never once cared for anyone besides yourself! You never asked but you wanna know how I feel!? I hate this dimension! I hate this stupid fucking house! I hate this town! I hate that stupid fucking guy-human-whatever the hell it is! I hate Pride! I hate Lust! I hate Envy, Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth! And you wanna know who I hate the most!? I hate **you!** ”

Without thinking, he didn’t do much of that one, Wrath brought the flashlight back and threw it forwards as hard as he could, glaring up at Bill as he did so. Bill was too caught up in processing every single word that was spat at him he hadn’t fully registered the object being thrown, making the split second decision to duck down as it missed him. The flashlight hit the tall almost to ceiling bookshelf that was covered in trinkets and books, slamming into the top shelf and knocking objects to the floor. Bill looked over his shoulder to look at the damage and nearly choked on the rising heartbreak budding in his chest. He lowered his shoulders as his face dropped, turning his back to Wrath as he carefully stepped to the base of the shelf and dropping to his knees as he looked at the thinly broken glass that littered the floor, a thick clear watery liquid soaking into the wooden floorboards, and the contents that were encased in both the liquid and glass laid damp and free on the floor along with a book or two along with several other trinkets that had fallen off the shelf. But Bill didn’t care about those, all he cared about was the broken snow globe like gift that had adorn the shelf for months now, almost a year ever since Bill had put enough trust into allowing it out of his mindscape. It was a gift that was given to him by Dipper, and even though the human said it was no big deal the demon had cherished it like no other… And now, because of some temperamental tantrum throwing Sin it was broken…

“O-oh Lucifer… D-dad, I didn’t,” Wrath’s flushed pallor had dropped instantly as he realized what it was he had broken, crawling a few inches forwards as he stared wide eyed at the other demon, “I didn’t mean to… I’m so, im so sorry… I promise, I didn’t mean to I really didn-“

Bill’s shoulders went ridged again, curling his fingers into a fist as he hissed through his teeth. Wrath immediately shut his mouth tight as his father looked over at him, the catlike pupils narrowed thinly at him as he bared his teeth, growling out the name of the sin Wrath was representing in a tongue long dead. Wrath instantly bolted at the spine chilling tone, his bare feet hitting the floorboards loudly as he ran out of the room and shoved Dipper out of his way.

He didn’t even bother putting on his shoes, instead he slammed the door open without bothering to close it after him and ran as quickly as he could out of the shack without any thought or care as to where he was running, he just ran straight forwards. Ducking under branches that jutted out to him like hands to hold him back, he didn’t even feel the sticks and rocks underneath his feet as the fear strangled him and tears stung at his eyes.

“Bill?” Dipper looked into the room with worry, moving over to where the demon was still kneeling and looking at what it was he seemed to be mourning over, “Oh Bill, its okay… I can fix it, don’t worry it’s no problem…”

Dipper crouched next to him, placing a hand on his back dragging his palm up and down his spine as he looked over at his demon’s face to see the shattered expression, sniffling as he stared at the glass, “But… But it’s not okay… That was, it, you gave it to me, and I was so stupid to bring it here and because of me- IRA!”

Bill’s expression narrowed, standing up off the floor and ready to go look for the sin only to be stopped when Dipper grabbed his hand to tug him back, “No, no, Bill listen to me, you need to calm down, okay?”

He watched at the other stood up and cup his face, Bill huffed in frustration as he was forced to look at his human, “But he r-“

“Sshhh, sh-sh-shh,” Dipper swiped his thumbs across his demon’s cheeks to push away the stray tears as he spoke softly to him, “Let me look for him, you stay here with the others, okay?”

“You don’t even know where he’d be…”

“Yes, but I can tell that he’s scared and I know where I used to go when I was scared,” he wrapped his arms around his demon and kissed the hinge of his jaw before pulling away, “It won’t hurt for me to try, besides if I can’t find him I’ll come back and we can both look for him, and by that time you should both be calm enough.”

Reluctantly Bill had to sigh and agree, Dipper did have a point. Nodding his head and watching him leave the room. Bill sighed shakily and looked back to the mess on the floor, closing his burning eyes before turning to the bed, not bringing himself to clean up the mess yet. He didn’t notice the quietly snuck footsteps lead up to the doorway, a pair of green eyes staring over at him, watching as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head buried in his hands.

“Dad…?” Envy’s voice came out as a whisper, peering over at him as they spoke.

Bill’s head whipped up and stared at the oldest sin, smiling a bit, “Hey, yeah? Did you need something?”

They stood in the doorway instead of hiding behind it, rubbing their arm awkwardly, “Is everything alright? Is everything going to be okay?”

The dream demon laughed a bit and crossed his legs, one over the other, shaking his head as he quietly spoke, “I don’t know…”

* * *

 

Dipper carefully stepped over laying trees and bushes, sighing quietly to himself as he continued to venture through the surrounding forest as the sun shined through in orange and red hues late in the evening. Absentmindedly questioning to himself if Wrath was even out here, why he was even looking for him. I mean, come on, a life without that hellspawn sounded pretty nice. But… Bill was upset, heartbroken, over the sin and the actions and outcomes of it all. And he didn’t like seeing the demon upset. It never sat right with him despite that it was Bill. Mabel’s bleeding heart was bleeding onto him more and more throughout the years. He wasn’t fully paying attention to where he was going, being pulled from his thoughts by a loud growled command.

“Go. Away.”

“Alright, cool, but it’s either me getting you home, or it’s Bill,” Dipper stepped out from the tall grass he had been walking through to see the sin curled up against a tree trunk, his knees pulled up close to his chest and tucked underneath his hoodie along with the hood pulled over his head, “And I told him that if I came back empty handed it was his turn to find you, and we both know he won’t waste any time on tracking you down. He’ll know right where you are, and he’ll drag you back to the shack kicking and screaming.”

Wrath looked at him with wide eyes, his face was tear stained and almost pitiful Dipper thought. You know, if you didn’t actually know who it was. Wrath didn’t truly have it in him to argue with him, he’s had enough arguing for one day. Instead he sniffed loudly and turned his face away from him, not speaking a word.

“I got you your shoes,” Dipper held up the sneakers but the other didn’t even look.

He walked over to where he was and sat next to him, setting his shoes on the ground. Wrath buried his face into the crook of his arm and looked down at his shoes, “Did you get me any socks at least?”

“Ah, I forgot about that one…”

“You’re useless, you know that, right?” he sighed and stretched his legs out nonetheless to put on his shoes, not going to verbally thank him for saving him the pain of having to walk back barefoot.

“I know that one all too well, Kid.”

“Don’t say that, you sound like my dad when you do,” the sin leaned against the tree with his arms folded over his chest, staring straight out in front of him, “It’s always ‘kid’ or some dumb nickname with him… He doesn’t call anyone by their name unless he’s upset or serious…”

“Heh, yeah,” Dipper laughed a bit, “I know that one all too well too, “Pine Tree” “Sapling” “Dip” “Dippin’ Dot”… I think of all the time I’ve known him, he has only used my real name three times.”

“He calls you Dipper all the time…”

“No, that’s not my real name, my parents didn’t hate me that much,” he took notice of how the sin was staring at him, their red eyes held no anger or malice, no frustration or annoyance, “It’s a nickname.”

“So your parents loved you enough to name you something, just the rest of the world hates you,” Wrath ignored the snorted laugh from the other, pulling his legs back up to rest his chin against them, “How did you even know I’d be out here…”

“Well I actually didn’t, I just know when I was scared I would run out here into the forest, and I still do sometimes.”

“A wimp like you must be scared of everything, I’m sure you spent lots of time around here,” he spoke flatly getting Dipper to roll his eyes.

“No, I’m not afraid of ‘everything’, Bill helped me with that one,” Wrath watched him from the corner of his eyes, “He taught me to not fear a lot of things, the fear of unknown held me back a lot but I think once I truly met him that fear grew smaller and smaller… But, we all have fears still. That’s what helps make us who we are.”

“And I’m scared of my dad and yet I’m still an utter asshole…”

Dipper laughed at the soft spoken comment, “You’re an asshole, no doubt. But Bill’s not that bad, you should know that one. You’ve known him longer than I have…”

“He likes you though, he doesn’t like me,” he pulled his legs tighter to himself, grimacing to himself as he could feel his emotions well up in his chest.

“That’s not true,” Dipper went to place his hand on the sin’s shoulder but stopped, pulling it back and resting his hands in his lap, “He’s right, he does care for you and love you, a lot. You know the first day that I met all of you? That night, mixed with my already screwed up sleeping problems, he kept me up nearly all night going on and on about each and every one of you and your siblings. He was so happy he couldn’t stop smiling, I swore he was going to wake the entire town he was squealing so much…”

“Yeah well after what I said I doubt he’s gonna keep saying that about me,” Wrath pulled his hands back into the sleeves of his hoodie, burying his face into his hands as his thoughts raced, trying to keep his voice running smoothly over the knot in his throat, “I probably just, pushed him further into what I kept telling him, off goes one child and that’s me…”

Dipper didn’t know why he felt his heart sink at the choked words spoken but it did, swallowing to himself as he continued to listen to the sin hiccup over his words, “What, what if he doesn’t want me anymore… What if he, just wants me to come back so he can tell me to get lost, to go away… What if he makes me go back… All because I broke that globe thing, and because I made my sister cry, because I said that I hated everything even though that wasn’t true…”

“Hey,” Dipper finally reached out and put his hand on the other’s back, feeling him tense beneath his hand and hold his breath, “Hey, Bill wouldn’t do that, and if he would I wouldn’t let him!”

“W-why would you, don’t you want me to go away?” Wrath’s voice was still quiet even though he lifted his head enough to look over at the mortal, “Don’t you hate me, think I’m just some big mistake of your life… I know, you don’t like me either, nobody likes me okay, you don’t have to say stupid things just to make me feel better I’m not a child, I’m older than The Crusades, and yet… I’m here, crying like some dumb kid, oh fucking Lucifer what am I doing…”

“Time is an illusion,” Dipper couldn’t help but speak that, only to have the sin stare at him before groaning pitifully into his hands.

“I told you to shut up! You sound like him, so much like him,” Wrath whispered, twisting his fingers into his dark hair, “Why do you sound like him, I don’t get it, haven’t you only known him for what a month!? So why are you acting like you know him!? Like you know us!? Like you fucking know anything!!”

Dipper pulled his hand away from him, sighing as the sin reverted back into anger and frustration, “I don’t know you, or the others, and I probably don’t know as much as I should about you all. But I know Bill a lot more than you give me credit for. I’ve known him for a long time now.”

“Oh yeah?” Wrath lifted his head, eyes softening at the human as he sniffed, “How, how long have you even known my Dad…”

“Well, I first met him during the first summer I was here, I didn’t always live here you know.”

“I don’t know, idiot, that’s why I’m asking,” Wrath tried to sound mean but couldn’t seem to do so very well when he was switching back and forth from crying, “Just. I don’t know, just tell me, okay? You’re trying to help? Then just talk to me, it’s like you’ve never dealt with this before, and my dad is just as emotionally unstable as I am, geez.”

“You told me not to sound like him and yet that was an extremely Bill thing to say,” Dipper couldn’t help but laugh, putting his hand back on the other’s back when he carefully moved closer to him, “Anyway. I met Bill when I first came to visit, and we most definitely didn’t meet on the best terms. He tried to kill me at least twice, but if you die in the mindscape do you really even die? The possession deal, he would’ve just trapped me, but I guess you can consider that death too. And the other time? I’d rather not get into that one… That was, not a good time for us. And all of that happened not even in a course of a year! But, I met him about ten or so years ago…”

“Heh, dad did say the human’s like them psycho… Or was it chaotic..? But, how did you two meet?”

“Well, Gideon, if he never told you about that shitlord I will later, and let me tell you, you think I’m bad you should meet him. But Gideon made a deal with Bill, I don’t know the details but I guess he wanted to go into my great uncle’s mind to get the code for some safe,” Dipper explained further, hearing comments from the sin and small questions or snorted laughs.

At some point Dipper had Wrath laying into him, arms wrapped around him as he spoke and answered his questions about how he and Bill met, when they started dating, drifting to Mabel and back.

“I guess I haven’t been the best person recently either, I’ve been a bit of an asshole about the whole thing,” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, “But it’s not because of you guys or anything, or even Bill. It’s just me being… An ass.”

Wrath halfheartedly hummed, “Yeah, you are an ass. But all humans are assholes to me.”

Dipper laughed a bit, looking upwards through the trees before panic picked up, “Shit! Oh my God, it’s dark, it shouldn’t be this dark out! Bill is probably angry- at me! Okay come on, you have your shoes right?”

Wrath rolled his eyes and shoved the other away from him to stand up, not even offering him a hand up or anything. Simply watching him fuss over the time and the other demon as he led the way back to the shack with long rushed strides. It wasn’t very long until they saw the glowing light slipping through the windows of the shack, Wrath snorted as he heard Dipper whisper to himself.

“Oh thank God the house is still there.”

“You really think allowing dad to be home alone was a good idea?” Wrath snickered to himself as he figuratively looked down upon Dipper’s actions and choices.

“I was more focused on him and you not trying to kill each other to think of the wellbeing of anything else,” he slowed his steps as they walked over the graveled driveway, “besides, Envy seems responsible enough to help me out with all of you, and yes I’m including Bill as a child.”

“I’m telling.”

“He knows what I think, so nice try,” Dipper stopped and took in a deep breath, turning to the sin and crouching down a bit as he spoke, “Okay, wait in the doorway and be quiet, I’m gonna see how Bill is before anything else. Can you respect me enough to at least to that?”

“Respect is a strong word that doesn’t come to mind when I think of humans,” the sin’s voice was blank, beginning to lace back up with the familiar annoyed tone that Dipper had come to be used to from him,  “But me on the other hand, I respect my safety enough to wait.”

“Good enough.”

Slowly and quietly Dipper opened the door, peering inside to try and figure out who was downstairs. Carefully pushing the door open to allow Wrath to squeeze through he closed the door and locked it behind him. The sound of the deadbolt locking had picked up in Lust’s ears, jumping from the kitchen table and rushing over to poke her head out from the room with a wide smile.

“DAAAAD~!!! DIP-DAD IS BACK~~~!!! And he brought in the traaash,” she whispered the last part with a snicker as she finger gunned her younger brother, Wrath huffing in annoyance and flipping her off.

Dipper heard Bill nearly slipping down the attic ladder, deciding to run up the stairs to meet him halfway in the hallway. He was about to say something in thought he was going to move passed him but instead he felt arms wrapped tightly around him, “Oh thank God, usually you get home before dark and I was already worried, are you okay? Did you find him?”

“Yes, I’m fine, and yes I did but!” Dipper shoved one foot against the wall and brought his far arm up to push against the opposite in some sort of block, “But. I talked to him and he’s calmed down, he said he’s sorry, okay? He’s sorry, he really is. And I also locked the door too so if he somehow manages to flee again it’s on your fault, because you also would have riled him back up.”

Bill simply laughed at the comment, squeezing him tightly before kissing his forehead and letting him go, “I know how to deal with my kids, but look at you~!! All parenting and junk, and you said you wouldn’t be a good parental figure!”

Wrath balled his fists tightly in his sleeves, swallowing and staring down at the floor. Okay, good, Bill was laughing, he seemed happy, maybe he wasn’t mad at him. Or maybe he just was getting better at masking his emotions, oh good God why did he allow himself to get led back here by that dumb human?! What if he was in on it and they both agreed they didn’t want him. He worried on the inside of his lip, scouting out the layout of the shack in his mind quickly to see his fleeing options. But his thoughts were quickly cut off when he felt a gently hand on the top of his head, pushing his hood off carefully.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, tucking his chin down at the sound of his father’s voice, “Ira…”

“I’m sorry! I really am! Okay, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to and I’m sorry for yelling I didn’t mean it I really didn’t!” Wrath’s voice spilled over his tongue faster than he could recite them in his head, tugging at the hem of his hoodie as he stared at the shoes, the knot tying in his throat again, “I don’t hate it here! And I don’t hate you or any of the others! I was upset and I didn’t mean anything! I was upset, and I’m sorry, I love you guys, a lot, I love you a lot too!”

“Hey! Slow down,” Bill cut him off, “Hey… Can you look at me?”

He didn’t lift his head. So instead, Bill crouched down on his knees to look at him, softly sighing when the sin diverted his gaze to the side before squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

“I’m not angry, okay? I’m not, I was but I’m not now, you had me worried sick,” Bill brought his hands up to carefully push Wrath’s hair out of his face, brushing it back as he reassured him, “And it’s okay, look… I get it, I had time to think, and there are things I need to work on, but same with you.”

Wrath opened his eyes, looking at Bill and swallowing as he sniffled, “I’m sorry…”

“Ira… It’s okay. I’m sorry too, we both messed up and we both said dumb things. I forgive yo-“

“I forgive you too,” Wrath cut him off quickly, swallowing his tongue when he had realized he cut him off, “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, it’s all okay, no need to apologize, stop apologizing,” the demon laughed as he pulled the young sin into a tight embrace.

Wrath wormed his arms up to wrap around Bill’s shoulders, hugging him tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. Carefully he opened his eyes again, still hugging the other, looking over his shoulder to see four sets of eyes watching him from the living room. He couldn’t care at the moment to glare at them, instead hugging his father tightly before being pulled away.

“Can you do something for me?” Wrath nodded, “Can you go apologize to Pride for me?”

Without a word Wrath quickly ran up the stairs, watching his feet hit the steps till he was at the top and being caught off guard to see Dipper standing at the top of them, leaning against the wall. They simply stared at each other for a moment before the sin continued down the hallway to the attic. Dipper could hear the four sins downstairs snicker loudly to themselves at their brother’s actions, but he ignored them and walked down to his demon, wrapping his arms around his neck and whispering.

“I think I did a pretty good job, don’t you think?” his voice was quiet, speaking softly between the two of them.

“You did a fantastic job,” Bill’s voice was just as quiet as he smiled widely, in turn getting Dipper to smile, “You got him calmed down enough to talk, that’s pretty amazing for a first time thing. Usually he will give the silent treatment for a day or two.”

Dipper took it as a prideful praise, laughing quietly as he tugged him down for a kiss. It was broken with a roll of his eyes when he heard Greed snort loudly and go back to the couch, looking over to the doorway of the living room to watch Envy following him without a word.

Gluttony rolled his eyes and made a blank comment as he turned on his heels, “Gross.”

“You guys, I think it’s cute,” Lust smiled, clasping her hands over his chest as she stared at Dipper and Bill.

“You’re gross,” Gluttony spoke again, it was enough to get her attention as she turned towards him with a scoff.

* * *

 

Dipper kept moving in the bed, Bill had moved clear to the other side due to the constant tossing and turning. Damn insomnia… Finally he sat up in bed and looked over to the clock, 3am. Fucking great… He sighed to himself and ran his hands over his face tiredly, reaching for his phone but his fingertips brushing against something else that caught his attention. Feeling for what he originally wanted he flicked on the screen light to look at the bedside table, finding a small folded up piece of plain printer paper. Scribbled hastily down in marker was a small note;

_Yeah, I’m not calling you ‘Dip dad’ like lust does, or even dad. No, you haven’t earned that yet. But, you have earned a thank you…. But just one, and don’t think too much on it. Humans have enough of an ego and hubris. And don’t get used to it, because tomorrow I’m making your life hell._

_But really, thank you…_

**Author's Note:**

> What was this i don't know, i just wanted to write this oh my God i love talking about the sin children AU so much. Seriously, talk sin children to me~~~ <3  
> WrATH BB YYY I LOVE YOU SO MCUH. Seriously he is a crybaby, i hate to break it to everyone. He's the most emotional one of all the sins. Thought it was time for some bonding time between Dipper and Wrath. Bill is extremely lenient towards Wrath when it comes to a lot of things, so here i don't think Bill was actually truly mad at him he was just upset over that little gift being broken because he held it so dearly and he didn't know really how to react to it. What exactly it was? Well you can think of something i don't know.  
> Also, i've come to love Bill calling Wrath by his Latin name, Ira (which is literally just the word for Wrath in Latin)
> 
>  
> 
> Point out the grammar errors and spellings, hopefully everything makes sense.
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~~~


End file.
